Avatar: A New Saga Begins
by forestnymph9101
Summary: Numi discovers that her favorite show may be more than just a regular TV show.
1. My Introduction

You may wonder why you should be reading this. Well, you don't have to, but if you don't you'll sure miss out on a lot. It may not seem very important at first, but the story of my life will show you how I changed the world… literally.

It all started on a normal Friday night, at about 8:25, as I waited for the dumb commercials to end in my room.

"Common!" I shouted at the TV.

"Please! They won't stop, even if you scream your head off!" My annoying older sister Hana added as she chatted on her computer.

Well, you may be wondering why the hell my sister is in my room. That's because it's hers too. Sadly. So, I can't really call it "My Room" without calling it "My Annoying Older Sister's Room". Oh, and you may also be wondering what I was watching that made me so eager for commercials to be over. The answer is Avatar: The Last Airbender, my favorite show. I always dreamed of being able to bend… any element. Any… but, if I had a choice…it would be water.

If you have no clue what bending is, or have never heard of Avatar, I'll quickly explain, because these two things changed my life forever.

If you already know about bending and Avatar, you can skip ahead to the next paragraph, but if you have no clue about any of this, I highly suggest you continue reading. I'll start with a quick explanation of what bending is. It's real simple… bending an element means controlling that element at your own will. There are four types of benders, or people who can bend the elements: Waterbenders, Earthbenders, Firebenders, and Airbenders, each bending their native element. Now, not everyone in the Avatar world can bend. Some are normal people, just like you, who don't have any powers. Now that you have an idea of what bending is, I'll start explaining whom the Avatar is. The Avatar is the only person who can bend all elements, and there is only one Avatar alive at one time. When the Avatar dies, he, or she, is reincarnated into the next nation in the cycle. If, by now, you are utterly confused, don't worry, all of this will be further explained over time. If you don't know the cycle of the four elements, it is water, earth, fire, and air. These four elements, and the benders that can control them, each have their own nations. The Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and the Air Nomads. The Avatar must help maintain peace between these four nations… this is the Avatar's duty. In the show, a young Avatar, Aang, who was shut off from the world for 100 years by being frozen in an iceberg, wakes up to see that a war has been going on for all these years between the Fire Nation and everyone else. Aang is only 12, but he has the fait of the whole world in his hands. He teams up with Katara, a Waterbender, and Sokka, her brother, who doesn't have the power to control his native element, water. The Avatar must master all elements in the order of the cycle, because he begins with knowledge of only his own native element. Aang is an Airbender, and finds out that he is the last of the Air Nomads because the Fire Nation killed everyone else off. Katara, Sokka, and Aang, along with some animal friends, including Aang's companion flying bison Appa, head off on an adventure to help Aang gain mastery over all elements, and to stop the Fire Nation.

This is what you need to know to understand what I'm talking about later on, but what I'm going to tell you isn't something about a cartoon… it's real. As real as the seas and lakes and oceans, the earth and soil we're standing on, the fire that burns to heat, and power everything in our lives, and as real as the air we breathe. I am about to tell you something that changed my life… and everyone else's.


	2. Signs

"Dinner's ready!" called Mom from downstairs.

"Wait! Two more minutes!" I called, frantically trying to hear, as the commercials finally ended.

"Stop watching that stupid show, and get down there when your mom said so!" Hana shouted at me, still chatting.

"Shut the hell up! Can't you see I'm trying to watch this! And, why are _you_ telling me to go downstairs when your face is buried in the monitor!"

"Because I can. That show's for kids anyway."

"No it isn't. Even Dad watched it once." I said, trying desperately to hear. " Now, please shut up for three more minutes!"

"Dad watched it because you were hogging the TV downstairs and he had no choice because it was your birthday!"

"Shut up!"

"Dinner's getting cold!" I heard my mom shout.

"Coming!" I said, now completely irritated by not being able to understand anything from the show.

"Turn the TV off and go!" Hana said, grabbing the remote on the floor after turning off the computer.

"No, you…" I said, lunging for the remote, and landing on my stomach, stretched across the floor, right next to it.

Hana kicked me aside and turned off the TV, just as I sat up.

"Oh my God!" I said, getting up. "What's your problem? Have you even tried watching it… just once?"

"No, and I don't intend to."

"God!" Right then, I could have strangled her, if had had know that no one would strangle me in return.

"You're obsessed! It's like you're living in that fake world! Everyday, you and your retarded friends play make-believe and pretend you're lending!"

" It's BENDING! And, yes, I am obsessed, but it's not bad, and my friends aren't retarded. I would give anything to be able to Waterbend!"

"Fine then! Go ahead! I'm going to dinner!"

"Well I am too!" I said, heading to the bathroom to wash my hands.

Every single time I went to the bathroom I would try to bend the water from the sink. I would arch my fingers, and point the tips to the running water, and pretend I could move the water around. I really could give anything to bend. Little did I know then, that on that night, the exchange would begin, but it would cost more than I would have every bargained for.

"Stupid Hana! Now I have no clue how the episode ends!" I said, turning on the water. "If that bitch would just leave me along, then I could actually live my life!"

By now I was shouting so loud, even the people from downstairs could hear me. "I don't give a shit if anyone can hear me! I want to be heard! I want the world to know what a bitch Hana is!" I screamed, adjusting the temperature of the water. "If you would just live my life," I said, nearing my hands to the water. "Then you would see what…" I couldn't finish my sentence, because right then and there, something happened, of which I could only dream of. The running water formed a sphere, just inside my two hands. The sphere floated there, about one centimeter from each of my hands, and got bigger and bigger, with more water flowing onto it. The sink below was empty, with no water in it at all. I stood there, mouth open, ready to finish my sentence. By the time I decided to do something, the sphere would be the size of the sink. Right then, it was about the size of my head. I suddenly decided to move my hands, and the first action I did was to point my hands downwards, towards the sink. Now, the sphere was no longer floating happily in my hands, but was half in the sink and half on the floor.

"Crap!" I cried, trying to avoid the huge puddle I had just made. I was still trying to figure out what I had just done. Had the water just gone crazy, or had I? Had my anger triggered Waterbending? That was the last thing on my mind at that point, as I tried to clean up the mess, which was now flowing below the bathroom door, into the hallway outside.

"Nami! Do you want me to come up there are drag you down to dinner?" My mom shouted from downstairs.

"Just a second!" I said, mopping up the water.

Wow, I almost forgot to introduce myself! Well, anyway, there's nothing interesting in me trying to cover what I had just done, or what the sink had just done, so I'll start by telling you my name, which you might have just guessed. Yeah, my name's Nami. You may think it is rather fitting, seeing what just happened. Maybe it was a coincidence, or maybe it was fait. Hey, wait, I'm giving the story away. Well, maybe you already figured it out, or not. It doesn't really matter anyway. So, continuing my introduction of myself: I'm 14, female (if you didn't already figure that out.), bored to death, living off Friday nights and chatting, not too popular at school, and a big-sister-hater. I may sound like a baby, but I do get good grades, and I'm a black belt in karate. Actually, I wish I was a black belt in karate, I'm a purple. Our house has two stories, and the inhabitants include me, Mom, Dad, and lastly and _leastly_ Hana.

Now that I'm done mopping and you're done learning who I am, we can get back to more exciting issues.

So now you can imagine how hyper and scared at the same time I was. I mopped that dump up in about 67 seconds, and headed to dinner, even though my hands never touched soap that night, probably because I was too freaked to go near the sink again.

I'll take another paragraph and explain something you must know about me. I was desperate to have powers. Any power, but as I said before, controlling water would be a gift from God himself. I must say that it hurt really bad trying to Waterbend and not being able to, especially after watching Avatar and seeing how cool it would be. When I saw that sphere, I really couldn't think. I didn't associate it with Avatar, except after it flooded my bathroom. All I thought was something like, "What the hell is this?" followed by, " Is this for real?" or the always handy, " Am I dreaming?" Well to answer my questions: A sphere of floating water, yes, and no. As I ran downstairs I felt a sudden urge to go back and see if this was all true. Even now, after about four years after that incident, I still think back to that evening and think to myself, "It was all a very bad dream."


	3. Was it All a Dream?

"Aiko, you had to see this! There was this sphere of water floating above my hands and it was like I was doing that…I was controlling it!" I said to my best friend Aiko on the phone the next day.

"Sure, and Rei can Firebend." Aiko said, with an incredulous voice.

Rei is another one of my friends. He's 15, real tall for his age, and he seems like a bully, but really isn't. He has a younger sister, Gin, who is 11. She can get annoying at times, but she's a solid member of our "Avatar Gang". No, we don't do graffiti, or face off against other gangs who trespass into our hood. We're just some dorky teens, and one 11-year-old who love Avatar, and aren't afraid to say so.

Aiko is an only child, and that's why I envy her. She's 14 too, and always carries her laptop around, and she somehow managed to have Internet anywhere. She's a computer geek, but that's why we love her. She also has an annoying sense of humor.

"No, I'm serious!" I said, shaking in my chair.

"Fine, I'll come over. But this better not be a joke, or else you're in for it!"

I was too scared to try the sphere thing out again alone, so I waited for Aiko to show up.

"So… Let's see you 'Waterbend'." Aiko said in an annoyed and sarcastic voice.

"OK. We have to go to a sink. The one in the garage is probably the best- it's the biggest." I said, heading towards the door to our cars' home.

Aiko yawned and followed me.

"Oh my God, did you see the end of Avatar last night?" Aiko burst out randomly.

"No."

"How could you miss it? Is something wrong with you?"

"No, but my sister made sure that I missed it."

"Bummer."

"No kidding. Now, let's see if it works." I said, standing in front of the sink.

"It better work!"

I ignored Aiko and turned on the water. She gave me a bored looked as I put my hands around the stream of water.

"Common!" I said to the water, as nothing happened.

"Boring!" Aiko shouted.

"Shut up!" I cried, clenching my fists and opening them up again and concentrating on the water.

"That's it, I'm going home!"

"Some friend you are!"

"Well, thanks for tricking me!"

"I'm not! It happened!"

"Yeah, sure! I believe you."

"God, Aiko! Why won't you believe me?"

"Because it isn't possible. It defies the laws of gravity."

"Nerd!"

"Fake!"

"Shut the hell up!"

Aiko looked at me, and then headed to the door. "Bye, I'm leaving."

"Fine, leave then!"


End file.
